


Each Other

by ultrageekery



Category: Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Nicholas reflect on their relationship after Carson's death. (Written 3/2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This was written nine months ago before I had seen the movie or read the accompanying novel. (Still haven't seen the movie.) It was originally posted at my Tumblr.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“Weird, huh?” Scott fusses with the hem of his shirt before reaching over to discreetly grab Nicholas’ hand. Carson’s death may have changed a few things about Clover, but the town is no more accepting of misfits than it was before he passed away.

The only thing that’s changed is how quiet it is.

An ominous silence has descended over a town that was once alive with the spirit of one person. It’s slowly dying and no one can figure out how to bring the spark back, because no one but Carson knew it was there in the first place.

“He’d want us to be happy, I think,” Scott says, sounding unusually somber.

“Don’t you get the impression that he hated us?”

Scott looks over his shoulder, furtively checking to make sure everyone who attended the funeral is still clustered around Carson’s grave before he dares to answer.

“No.”

Absently, Nicholas rubs small circles over the back of Scott’s hand, letting him talk.

“He was just lost.”

Nicholas takes a moment to think about what to say.

“We’re not lost, Scott, are we?”

“How could we be lost? We have each other.”


End file.
